


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by IanthonyFeels



Series: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform, You're Gonna Go Far Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanthonyFeels/pseuds/IanthonyFeels
Summary: Sexy Times





	1. We Finally Made It

Chapter One

Trying to get a job in any work force is hard enough. Getting into a business like the WWE, one of the most well known wrestling agencies, you may as well just stay in the job position you're currently in. Many have tried and failed. Others were given the job position of ring announcers or brought to WWE developmental center, OVW. If you did make it into the ring, then your persona was one you didn't want to have because it was either over sexualized, or the comedy effect. So, unless you enjoyed being known as another pretty face, or the clown of WWE, you were basically screwed unless management saw true potential in you.

For some very lucky, young ladies, they were going to be able to get their chance at achieving their dreams because Vince McMahon saw great talent in them.  Alexis Selena Hardy and Destiny Michelle Woods, ages 25 and 24, were the lucky ones.

For Alexis, or Lexi,  she'd always been inspired to get into the ring since her older brothers were the dynamic duo of Matt and Jeff Hardy, known as The Hardy Boyz Not only that, but Lexi was exposed to the sport at the tender age of three. She'd fallen in love since then, and her brothers encouraged her to join one of the main rosters.

As for Destiny, she didn't necessarily have a famous last name like her best friend Lexi, but she also had a passion for the business as well. In complete honesty, stars like Hulk Hogan and the Rock weren't her wrestling idols, though she respected what they did for the business. Ironically, it was Sting that put the passion in her heart, even though the man himself had never set foot in a WWE ring. 

Coming there, Lexi and Destiny were hoping to become a successful duo, like they were during their stint in independent circuits and Ring of Honor, but they did hope to eventually separate from each other and be on their on career paths. 

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe we're actually going to be wrestling now, like in a worldwide known industry," Destiny beamed as she and Alexis walked down the corridor of WWE Headquarters. She had been dressed in a pair of shorts and plain white V-neck shirt, paired with a nice pair of white Nike's.

Beside her, Alexis chuckled at her best friend, before saying "It's funny how all my brothers ever talked about me joining them here, and now it's finally becoming our reality." She had a Matt Hardy "Version 1" hooded sweater, which was reaching over her white jeans. Alexis had been dragging her converse clad feet all over the building, trying to get a feel of their new place of management.

"You're going to die having that hot ass jacket on Lexi. It's like 92 degrees out, and you haven't taken it off since we left my parent's house," Destiny spoke. Lexi rolled her eyes at this, and continued to search the building.

"Destiny your nerves are showing ," she accused her friend.

It was true. Destiny was the shy one, and when it came to social interactions, her anxiety would skyrocket through the roof. This would make her ramble, and, or freak out.

"I know, it's just weird going from being at the bottom in the Indies, all the way come onto the main roster and having a storyline," Destiny told her. It seemed somewhat sketchy to her, but Lexi knew that it was just nerves coming into play.

Lexi had ADHD and a sarcastic personality, not one to stray far from what she had on her mind.

On the other hand, Destiny was one who sat back, and would let someone come and talk to her.

Lexi would make conversation with you, as if she'd known you for years. 

However, they both had fiery tempers.

Only thing was, Lexi acted on hers, while  Destiny a lot more patience for people.

If you were to put their personalities down on a piece of paper, you'd probably wonder why they were fucking friends, best friends at that. It just always clicked between the two. 

"Well, you better get those feelings out of  your head then," Alexis warned. She made a stop, causing Destiny to look at her.

 

"Why is that?" 

"Because we're at McMahon's office now," Alexis spoke.

Showtime.

**_Rewritten from my original story on fanfiction.net. If you want to read the original, you shall._ **

**_https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9526554/1/You-re-Gonna-Go-Far-Kid  
_ **


	2. Meeting the Coworkers

Chapter Two

Destiny stared at the door in front of her for a good two minutes before bringing up her and pausing. 

Lexi stood and watched as the younger girl contemplated the decision, before opening up the door  with Destiny in tow.

Vince McMahon looked up from what he was doing and furrowed his eyebrows at the two before showing a knowing look.

"May I help you?" he asked, never breaking his stare from the two.

Destiny felt her heart begin to race as the words left his mouth. She was actually talking to Vincent Kennedy McMahon, possibly her future boss. So, naturally, she began to sputter out words like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Mr. McMahon sir, we didn't mean to, um, it was very rude of her to," she was cut off when Vince raised a hand up and motioned for them both to sit down. 

Lexi sent an eye roll because of how melodramatic Vince was being, but followed directions anyway once Destiny sent her a sharp elbow to her side, followed by a death glare.

"Don't have to be all aggressive," Lexi muttered, rubbing her possible bruised area. Vince watched the scene in front of him, and liked what he saw. Clear and apparent chemistry between the two women. 

"So, I take it you are Miss Destiny Woods and the infamous Lexi Hardy," he spoke. 

Destiny looked over at Lexi who had a smirk on face. She mentally kicked herself. 

How could she forget that Lexi had already been acquainted with Vince McMahon?

 Lexi was the little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy, fiancé of Adam "Edge" Copeland, and one of the best friends of  Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler.

"Nice to see you again too Vince. It's about time you bring my best friend and I out of the hell hole that is the Indies," Alexis stated. 

Vince gave a smug look at her.

"Well, I'm sorry we've kept amazing talent away from the business for so long, but I suspect that your here to discuss your placement in the Women's Division," he told them.

 "I want you two as a tag team, like you were back in OVW, competing in singles and tag team matches being each others managers. I want you two to always have each other's backs, but when it comes to the Women's Title, friendship comes second," he paused making sure he had their attention, which he did.

"I have something new and special that I want to test out with you two, and even though it's still being considered, it can bring more attention to the Divas more than ever," he continued to speak and then let the two women process the information that was just given to them.

Lexi looked over at Destiny, and couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm that was radiating off of the younger woman. It was nice to see her excited for their new storyline to come.

Hell, she couldn't lie, she excited herself to finally come into the business. They'd both been working their asses off trying to come into this position, and it finally paid off. 

They were finally here.

"So, I want you two to be at the training center for the next three days, head home on Thursday night, be ready to come in Monday morning, and prepared for Monday Night Raw," Vince finished talking and reached his hand out. 

Destiny graciously shook, while Lexi hesitated before shaking his hand. 

Not disrespect or anything, she just wanted to be sure that Vince fell through with his plan. Lexi had seen what happened when you had big plans in WWE, but Vince thought otherwise.

She also knew he had a rap sheet for being a little too "friendly" with new Divas. Something she'd be sure to watch out for.

* * *

As soon as they left his office, Destiny enveloped Lexi in a massive hug.

The nervousness that was once clearly there, had magically seemed to have shed off her as the news began to sink in.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about! Everything went well, and you had nothing to worry about. We're here babe, and we're not going anywhere," Lexi told her best friend. 

The matching smiles that they were giving could no longer be contained, but it was interrupted when a rush of blonde hair swooped up Alexis.

"Adam, stop hogging my best friend, I want to fucking hug her too," a feminine voice called out. 

Destiny looked over at Lexi and saw two people she'd never expected to come this close to them either.

Adam Copeland and Torrie Wilson.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed. Lexi smiled and removed herself from Adam's arms, kissing his lips before squeezing Torrie tightly around the waist.

"Destiny, you've seen them before in the ring but here's your formal introduction. This is my very best friend, for 6 years Torrie Wilson, and my fiancé of two years Adam Edge Copeland." Lexi began with a hint of animosity in her voice.

"Adam, Torrie this is my best friend since my indie days, Destiny Woods," she introduced the three.

As they all shook hands, Destiny felt like she on cloud nine. She adored Torrie Wilson because the woman was proud of what was given to her, and Edge always gave a worthy performance and persona.

"Hold the hell up!" Torrie interrupted."You still haven't tried to make wedding arrangements with Lexi yet? Adam you ass!" Torrie smacked his chest as she said this.

"Ow! That hurt Wilson, stop it,"he whined at her teasingly. Destiny laughed at the two along with Lexi. Torrie and Adam turned their attention back toward the girls.

"Sorry about that Destiny, it's just Adam here proposed back in 2002!" Torrie emphasized. "But hasn't seemed to stop and plan this wedding with her," Torrie explained.

"Well if I weren't so busy being on the road-,"

"You did get some time off during your injury."

"But I needed to rest so I can get back quicker."

"Why are you making excuses?"

"Why aren't you accepting them?"

"Why are we having this conversation?" Lexi asked breaking up the confrontation that was making Destiny visibly uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you could say that this is our was of saying welcome to the WWE," Torrie told the younger girls, hugging them both.

"I'll pick you up from training tonight at 10 pm. Since I'm not exactly on Raw yet, I wont be able to see you that much but we'll hang out tonight," and then Torrie was gone.

"Training with Edge? How much better can this get?" Destiny exclaimed. A smirk came onto Lexi's face.

"Just wait till that arrogant bastard Orton gets here with Cena," she told her friend.

"Orton as in the "Legend Killer" Randy Orton?" Destiny asked making sure.

"That's the one."

"And Cena as in the "Chain Gang Soldier" John Cena?"

"I call him a wannabe Eminem," Adam smiled. 

Destiny ignored the smart comments that came from the two, and felt her heart thump rapidly inside her chest. She was meeting the third generation superstar, and another great wrestler today. It was exciting, but she was honestly waiting for someone else.

And her best friend was related to this special someone.

* * *

 


	3. What Happens in the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times

Chapter Three

Adam's mouth detached from Lexi's swollen nipple, who let out a soft moan at the lack of contact. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Adam whispered in a raspy tone, as he gently lowered Lexi on top of his member.

"How long do we have?" Lexi asked, as Adam began to pump slowly in and out of her. She dug her nails into his upper back, not wanting to let out the sounds that were sure to come.

"Hey, you horny little fuckers, we don't have all day! Get out here and train!" the irritated voice of Randy Orton interrupted.

"None at all," Adam replied, as Lexi pouted at him. So much for quality time the couple needed to catch up on.

Lexi and Adam's thirteen year relationship was staling, but neither one wanted to admit. Sure, the love was there, but with their schedules, it was hard for either to find time for the other.

Maybe working together would help them.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Lexi asked. Adam gave a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. As Destiny had gotten use to being around the Adam, she couldn't help but smile at the antics that came with the young man. 

"Lexi, baby, they're cute!" he told her.

"Cute? Your fiancé barely covering her ass, is cute? " Lexi asked. Adam gave her a blank stare.

"Yes." That remark led to a flying converse to the chest.

"OW! Okay, Cena, Orton, Destiny, on a scale, how big is her butt?" Adam asked.

"Eight," John answered in the nicest way possible.

"Ten, it's the first thing people see. Sorry Lexi" Destiny apologised.

"If you weren't one of my best friends girl I'd tap that," Randy said cockily. Adam sent him an astonished look, while Lexi sent yet another flying converse in the younger mans direction.

"Well he asked!" Randy defended.

"Not if you wanted to give me an STD!' Lexi countered.

"Wait, Randy has STD's?" Destiny asked. She hoped that they just kidding around. 

"Don't worry Destiny, he doesn't Lexi just said that because our friend Randal here thinks he's God gift to women everywhere. Young and Old," John explained as he threw an arm around her shoulder. Destiny blushed at the gesture.

"In my defense, that forty-year-old could've passed for eighteen,"Randy explained.

"Well, that's not too bad," Destiny stated.

"Not too bad? Kid's only twenty-four years old, so are you, but you haven't slept with a handful of men. In fact, aren't you still a virgin?" Lexi whispered to the younger girl.

"I haven't found the right guy, that's all?" it was true. Destiny decided that due to her being a Christian, that she would try and keep her virginity until marriage, or at least the right person who was responsible enough for her to give it away to.

"Still here guys," John intervened. Destiny blushed and Lexi's eyes widened since they both forgot about the older man standing there.

"We need to go ahead and finish this up though. Liz is going to kill me for being late again, and Lexi I know you hate her, but I don't need to know how much of a whore you think she is," John spoke, shutting Lexi up before she could say anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," he whispered to Destiny. she sent him an appreciative smile. 

Her sexual status was between her and the person she would have sex with. Nobody else had a say in it.

"But we never settled the matter at hand. Lexi, you and I have a match. If I win, you wear these shorts-,"

"Which is highly unlikely," Lexi interrupted.

"-If you win, then I'll wear pink tights in the ring," he continued ignoring the comment.

"Fine then, Destiny and I vs You and Orton. John be a dear and be the referee," Alexis demanded.

"This should be interesting," Destiny stated. 

Lexi and Randy started the match.

They both locked up with Randy gaining the upper hand. Tossing her into the ropes and trying to do a sidewalk slam onto her, Lexi's legs wrapped around his neck, executing a beautiful hurricanrana. 

She picked him up throwing him against the ropes, and landing a heel kick to his face, even though her height of 5'3 was a bit of a disadvantage to his height of 6'5.

Randy got up and tagged Adam in, who then rolled her up into a small package. John came down to the mat, and slowly made a one count, which Lexi kicked out of.

Kicking Adam's knee, she ran to her corner and tagged in Destiny who gave her a nervous look. 

"I know you can do it, you're amazing," she told her friend. There wasn't really enough time as Adam charged toward her, but Destiny countered and landed a swift kick to his midsection.

As he crouched over, she ran over to the ropes and bounced off the ropes, performing a springboard elbow on him.

"Damn, girl's got moves," Randy yelled. Destiny smiled at this and made her way over to the top turnbuckle. She climbed it, facing away from Adam, and then made sure he was in the correct position. Destiny flew off the tope rope from a moonsault, and caught Adam just as he stood up.

"1, 2 -" John almost managed to get a three, but Randy pulled Destiny off of him. He tried whipping her into the turnbuckle, but she reversed his attempt.

Destiny knew what to do. She got down on all fours, and then felt Alexis push off of her back, and watch as the youngest Hardy landed a leg drop onto him. He dropped and then rolled out of the ring.

As Adam got up, Destiny performed a Thesz Press pin on him, which he kicked out of at two. Tagging in Lexi, Adam ran over to Randy, tagging him in.

As they both struggled for control, Randy did something unthinkable. He took his hand and grabbed a handful of Lexi's butt.

"Dude, my fiancé's ass!" Adam yelled.

"Oh, no you didn't!" John teased in a feminine way. Randy would regret it because she went on a rampage. Throwing hard right hands and flying kicks, they were all over the place.

Lexi finally managed to get him down, and then went onto the top rope. Performing a Swanton Bomb, that would make her big brother Jeff proud, Randy pulled her into a pin as she landed on him.

Grabbing the tights for good measure, and having Adam lifting Destiny over his shoulder so she couldn't break the pin, Randy and Adam both got the win over the girls.

"That was a phenomenal match girls. Why weren't you called up to the main roster sooner than before?" John asked at the end. Destiny shrugged with a smile while Alexis laughed a little.

"We ask ourselves that question a lot these days."

"You were seriously good though. What was that move you did to me Destiny?" Adam asked her.

"I call it the Kismet, which is a another word for Destiny, I plan on using it as one of my finishers," she explained.

"And the other?" Randy questioned.

"Well, you're going to have to watch Raw to see that. We gotta go guys, Torrie will be her soon and then we have to practice what we have to say, but we'll hang out before we fly back to Cameron Thursday night," Lexi spoke. 

She gave the guys their hugs, and they hugged Destiny , who awkwardly returned them

When the girls grabbed their bags, Randy tossed the shorts that Adam wanted her to wear, and smiled.

"Can't wait to see you in those," he smirked. It was all fun and games though. Randy wasn't really a womanizer, though he did like to sleep with them, he was still a great guy to be friends with.

"See ya guys, and take care of Randy for us," Destiny laughed. The girls walked out to the empty parking lot, and stood waiting for Torrie.

"I'm really happy you were able to come out of your shell with them," Lexi praised.

"Even if I acted like an awkward idiot at some points,"said Destiny.

"Well, it's normal, especially for you. They can come off as intimidating with their physical statures, but they're really good guys. Even Randy, when he's not trying to sex somebody up," Lexi told her.

Before Destiny could get her words out, a silver Volvo XC90 pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down, and the smiling face of Torrie Wilson was behind it. "Not a minute too early, not a minute too early."

"Nice timing, has to be a new record," Lexi spoke.

"Nice car Torrie," Destiny complimented.

"Thanks Destiny, but I like you, so you can call me Tor if you want," Torrie smiled at her.

"Well, okay then Tor, mind if we put our stuff in the back?"

"Sure," unlocking the doors, Torrie popped open the back, allowing them to put their bags in there. Lexi took the front seat, while Destiny made herself comfortable in the back seat.

"So, Destiny, where you from?" Torrie asked.

"Oh, I come from Jonesboro, Arkansas," she answered.

"Isn't it weird how we all come from 'country' states," Lexi asked.

"Well, I guess you can say it's something we all have in common," Destiny smiled. Looking into the rearview mirror Torrie commented saying,"I've noticed you smile a lot Dest. You have a really pretty smile at that too."

Destiny blushed at comment made. 

"Thank you," she spoke. 

The rest of the ride was silent, until Lexi decided to speak up.

"Okay, Tor, where the hell are you taking us?"

"I'm going to take you guys to come and hang with me, Victoria, Candice, Maria and Christy," Torrie answered. Destiny and Lexi frowned at this.

"Oh, Christy and Maria are from Diva search, they're really sweet girls though, you're gonna like them," Torrie explained.

"Wait, don't we have to change our clothes first?" Destiny questioned.

"You can do that at the hotel I'm staying at. They can just meet us up there. Adam, Randy, and John are coming too," Torrie explained.

"Oh, Dest, Tor Bor has a crush on John. So, he's somewhat off limits," Lexi teased the older blonde as she said that. Destiny looked over to see Torrie's face come to an embarrassing red.

"Oh wow, you really do like him. I don't blame you though. He's very charming," she told Torrie.

"Guys, it doesn't even matter, with Liz in the way I'll never have a chance with him,"

"No, you think just because you and Billy had that divorce, that it'd make you look desperate to try and date him right now," Lexi corrected her friend.

"Destiny, what's your opinion on this?" Torrie asked the Arkansas native. Thinking it over for awhile, Destiny finally gave her opinion.

"Honestly, if you're feelings for him are true, you need to go for it. As long as he feels the same, and breaks up with Liz, I support it completely," Destiny encouraged.

"Aw. That's really sweet for you to say! What about you Lex?" Torrie questioned.

"Hell, I've been wanting him and Liz done with for the past year, I even have a cute couple name for you guys," she told them.

"Yeah? What is it?" Destiny asked.

"Jorrie,"

* * *


	4. Guys and Gals

Chapter Four

"Destiny, I really like that dress on you!" Torrie complimented. Because she didn't know she'd be going out this week, she didn't pack any dresses, which was unusual because she always brought girly things to wear.

"Thanks for letting us borrow them," Destiny spoke. Torrie was right though. The dress that Destiny wore did look really nice on her.

It was a purple halter like dress, that showed off a little bit of her back, and was ruffled around the bust line. Lexi had fixed Destiny's hair in a waterfall braid hairstyle, with her bangs curled over to the left, that perfectly framed her heart shaped face. 

"I'm surprised that we even got Lexi into a dress!" Destiny laughed. Lexi just glared as she ran the straightener over her curly hair.

"Haha, you're so funny! I actually do wear dresses," she stood up for her self. Her dress was a light peach color, that was cinched at the end of her bust line. 

Torrie had opted for a simple aqua blue cardigan with a white dress, and a brown belt that accentuated the waist.

"Yeah, if you absolutely have to. Otherwise, you won't be caught dead in them," Destiny argued.

"Well, I think you both look stunning. In fact keep the dresses, I don't really wear those anymore anyway," Torrie smiled at the two.

"Cool, free dresses, I owe you big Torrie," Destiny claimed.

"Nah, think of it as a welcome gift. Lexi, you owe me big. How about those red lacy Louis Vuitton's you never wear," Torrie smiled.

"Yeah whatever, Adam though I would like them, but he had the wrong girl. The thing is he gave them to me with them looking kinda used," Lexi explained.

"Like how?"

"They were a size too big, had smudges on the tip and heel, and to top it off there were footprints," Lexi spoke.

"Maybe someone tried them on in the store?" Destiny suggested.

"You don't try them on, your suppose to order them online, especially those," Torrie told Destiny. 

Lexi answered the door, and six figures walked into the room.

"Ooh, sexy ladies, am I able to get lucky with one of you?" Randy smirked over at Lexi in particularly. 

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Destiny asked.

"He couldn't make it, said his head was killing him," John answered.

"Probably took his ass whooping too hard," Lexi laughed. She then looked over to see a strawberry blonde and a redhead keeping to themselves a bit.

"Hey, who are you guys? I'm Lexi and this is my best friend Destiny," she introduced them. The two smiled.

"My name is Christy," the redhead spoke. Christy seemed to have this certain edge to her, a risk taker. 

"And I'm Maria," the strawberry blonde smiled.  Maria had this innocent look about herself. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you two you're going to love our little group," Destiny said.

"Wait, I brought ten tickets, who's gonna use the last one?" Torrie asked.

"That would be me," everyone turned around to a Southern accent.

"BIG BROTHER!" Lexi proclaimed. She ran into the arms of her older brother Jeff Hardy, and he couldn't help to notice the light brown eyes that were looking over at them, and smiling.

"Nice to see you too," Jeff smiled over at Destiny.

* * *

" A skating rink, we're really going to a skating rink?" Lexi complained while being carried on Jeff's back.

 That was their relationship. He'd always been her person to lean on. 

"I agree with Lexi, I thought we were going somewhere nice, not a skating rink," Candice agreed. 

"Yeah, let's go to a club," Lisa suggested. Lisa, or Victoria as she went by in the ring.

"I wanna dance too," Randy said. He had Destiny pulled onto his back, and was wearing a light blue button down and dark jeans. 

The only people he weren't riding someone's back was Christy, Lisa, and Torrie but, Torrie was standing very close to John.

"Alexis Selena Hardy, look at the riot you have caused," John scolded. Lexi childishly stuck out her tongue, before smiling.

"Looks like my work is done here," she said. Christy and Maria laughed at the scene. They had seemed to warm up to the group a lot faster then what everyone expected them to.

"Okay, how about this. If we don't like it within the first thirty minutes then we leave and go clubbing," spoke Torrie. 

Everyone seemed to get excited about this, except Lexi, who kept muttering smart comments underneath her voice.

"Say something else, and I'll drop your butt on the asphalt ground," Jeff warned. That seemed to shut her up. The group entered the building, and was welcomed by the sound of Toxic by Brittney Spears.

"Oh hell no," Destiny cried. She wasn't the biggest fan of her but she wasn't going to let that one thing ruin her night. And then it hit her. She so didn't know how to skate.

"You okay?" a Southern voice asked. Destiny turned around, expecting Lexi, but then saw similar features. 

Lexi was in the rink with Randy. Jeff was the one behind her.

"Um, uh, well you see there's this thing. *sigh* No," Destiny finally managed to get out. Jeff laughed at the young girl's stumble over her awkwardness.

"Des, you don't have to be nervous with me, I'm just like any other guy from North Carolina," he told her. But he wasn't that way to Destiny. She always had the biggest crush watching Jeff on TV, and the crush seem to deepen seeing him up close and personal now.

"Well, I can't skate at all,so I'm going to fall every five seconds," spoke Destiny.

"Well, how about I help you then? I'll be right there beside you," Jeff offered. Destiny smiled showing that she had accepted his help.

Grabbing their skates, Jeff helped Destiny out onto the floor, on wobbly legs. As she began to slip but was caught by Jeff before her butt hit the floor.

"I told you, I got you," Jeff smiled. Destiny trusted him, or maybe it was the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Shit. Forget butterflies. The whole fucking zoo was stampeding in her stomach.

Jeff glided across the floor with Destiny in his arms, making sure that she didn't fall, and at that moment "She Will Be Loved," by Maroon 5 came on bringing a smile to both of their faces.

Lexi skated with her dress flying up a bit, as she tried to slow herself down. A smack to her butt scared her a bit, but she knew that it was Randy and his smiling blue eyes.

"I should kick your ass , but I'm so use to this now," Lexi told her blue eyed friend.

"Let me hold your hand, and I won't do it anymore," Randy told her.

"Fine, but don't get use to it,"Lexi grabbed his hand, and looked at his stunned face and smiled.

"Your palms are sweaty,"she teased.

"So?"

"Orton likes me, he thinks I'm pretty, he wants to hold me then maybe kiss me," she sang to him. Randy turned his head to the side, so Lexi couldn't see it.

"Aww come on, did I really get to you?" she asked feeling kinda bad. Randy turned his head back over to her to see his cheeks reddened a bit.

"Let's not talk about it," he asked. Lexi blinked her hazel eyes, and kept quiet listening to the song playing.

_I don_ ' _t mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring._

_Look to the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved, and she will be love, and she will be loveeeed._

Lexi didn't know why but those words touched her a little bit. She looked over to see John and Torrie's faces inching closer, and Jeff's arms wrapped around Destiny's waist balancing her.

Then there was Randy, whose eyes never left Lexi as they skated.

* * *

"Okay, that was a whole lot more fun then what I was then I expected," Maria proclaimed. After the skating rink they all went to the hotel bar, and then decided to head up to Torrie's room to crash.

 As they walked down the hall, they heard a couple making some very loud sounds

"Ew! People are nasty when they do that, at least be discreet," said Destiny.

"So, do all guys sound the same? Because that sounds like Adam's moaning," Lexi asked. Randy, Jeff, and John shrugged.

"I guess so, we don't really listen to ourselves," John told her.

"I don't really care, I'm kinda paying attention to something else you know?" Randy said.

"Well, honestly, I've only been with one girl," Jeff put his two cents in.

"Guilty as charged," Candice claimed. Everyone laughed at what was said. Destiny kept her yes to herself.

* * *

"Randy, get off me, it's too hot," Lexi shrieked. 

Everyone had made themselves comfortable around the room since they were only two double beds. Torrie and John cuddled up in hers, Jeff and Destiny shared a biggish corner, while Maria, Christy, Candice and Lisa had the rest of the floor to themselves.

 Randy was somewhat drunk and plopped himself onto Lexi.

"No, your boobs are warm," he told her. As she tried to push his shoulder off, he took the advantage by taking her hand and wrapping it around his upper neck. Randy then put his arms underneath her and wrapped his wands around her butt. 

"Goodnight Lex," he purred into her chest.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you in the morning,"

* * *


	5. Cameron, Here We Come

Chapter Five

Cameron Here We Come

"Will someone explain to me why Randy came today?" Lexi groaned. She, Destiny, Jeff, Adam and Randy were all on the plane to Cameron, and the only reason that Randy was there because the next taping of Smackdown was in South Carolina.

"Oh come on Lexi, you know that you can't stand a day without Randy Keith Orton babe," he cockily smiled at her. Adam looked toward him.

"I thought it was Randal?"

"Shut up Copeland," Randy rebutted. Jeff and Destiny looked on at his artwork.

"So you actually make this on your own time?" she asked him. Jeff smiled happy that someone was taking interest in his work.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that it's good, just something to pass the day by," he told her. Destiny gave him a stunned look.

"Just something to pass by? Jeff, dude, you have talent dripping from your fingertips. This is more then just something to pass the day by," Destiny encouraged. For the past hour they had been talking about random things. Where they were from, what they liked and what they did in their spare time. 

"Well thank you Des, I'll take that into consideration," Jeff told the younger girl. Destiny smiled at this before resting her head on the chair. They had at least another hour before the plane landed in North Carolina. Maybe she could get a bit more shut eye.

* * *

"Destiny ! Wake the hell up!" Lexi's voice pierced through Destiny's slumber The younger girl shot up and looked around the empty plane. Jeff, Randy and Adam had already gathered everything.

"Sorry, let's go ahead and head to your house I guess." Destiny spoke after she had finally calmed her heart and gathered her words. She stood up and straightened out shirt that had become wrinkled and bunched up from her constant moving.

They all gathered into the Toyota Prius. Lexi plopped into the front seat with a smile.

"Oh hell no little sister," Jeff warned. Lexi frowned.

"Why?"

"You're not the best driver," Adam explained.

"Or the most concentrated driver," Randy added. Lexi turned toward Destiny.

"Des, don't you think-"

"No," Destiny cut her off. She never let Lexi drive them anywhere because the smallest things would tick her off.

Also, since she had ADHD and refused to take any medication for it, Lexi got bored easily. She had once almost crashed them into a pole for not paying attention.

"Oh, I see how it is Destiny. It's suppose to be chicks before dicks, you were suppose to take my side," Lexi fake cried.

"Well, it's my life then, chicks before dicks. You're a terrible driver," Destiny told her best friend. Lexi huffed and folded her arms.

"You don't want me to drive, move me then," she challenged. The guys looked at each other, thinking the same thought. Jeff opened up the car door, Adam undid her seatbelt, and Randy lifted her into the backseat.

"Fuck you guys," she pouted in the back. Destiny took her seat next to the girl and tried to comfort her, but hugging her.

"Oh, we do it because we love you," Destiny said.

"I love you guys too, not you Randy," she muttered. The two girls laughed as the boys rounded everything up.

Next stop, the Hardy household.

...

"Is that my favorite girl ?" Adam teased as he came out of the car. They had came out of the car after about 45 minutes of driving.

"Mom, Dad Uncle Jeff!" a short girl came running up to them. She looked to be about 4'10 or something, and had flowing curly brown hair. Her hazel green eyes, she obviously attributed from Lexi. 

Her cheekbones were high, and she seemed to have a fair skin tone, which seemingly came from Adam.

The perfect mix of Lexi and Adam.

"Oh, mommy's missed you," Lexi said as she hugged the girl tightly into her arms, as Adam kissed her atop of her head.

"So, I'm guessing you're the famous Mackenzie I've heard about?" Randy asked.

"That'd be me," she answered proudly.

"How old are you sweetie?" Destiny asked. She loved how much she looked almost identical to Lexi, but had some distinct features belonging to Adam. 

"I just turned 12 in May," Mackenzie answered. It was hard to believe considering that she had gotten her mother's height.

"Getting kinda old there aren't you?" Randy asked her jokingly. Mackenzie smiled at him.

"No, but I heard you can't keep your man pride to yourself," she smirked in his face. 

Jeff, Destiny and Lexi chocked back their laughter.

"Who taught you to say that Kenzie," Adam asked her.

"Uncle Matt told me that Randy couldn't keep his manhood to himself, so he let's females take care of it for him," Mackenzie stated nonchalantly.

Lexi and Jeff had fell onto the ground in hysterics. Destiny tried not to condone the adolescent's behavior, but it was becoming hard. Adam's jaw had dropped and Randy looked stunned but sent a laugh.

"Remind me to take care of him too," he said. Mackenzie's nose scrunched up.

"Like you let females take care of you?" she curiously asked. At this point, Destiny couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and let it burst out.

"I think I'm going to love visiting her more often," she said between heaps of giggles.

"Where's Hardy?" Adam asked.

"He went off to the grocery store. Where's Aunt Amy?" Mackenzie returned the question.

"She's not here?" Lexi asked as she stood. She, Destiny and Jeff had finally collected themselves.

"Nope, she left yesterday and I haven't seen her since.I thought you she'd be with you guys since she headed out that way,"Mackenzie told them.

"That's not like Amy, she'd at least come and meet up with us," Jeff explained to Destiny.

"Yeah, it is," Randy grimaced. 

He looked over to Adam, who strangely hadn't said anything about the whole ordeal.

"Maybe she was busy?"

"Whatever. I'll have to introduce you two on Raw then, sorry Des," Lexi told her.

"It's fine, I'll have more things to look forward to that way," Destiny tried to be positive. 

"Well, let's give them a tour of the house we grew up in before Randal here has to leave," Jeff teased the younger guy. The group laughed, except Mackenzie, who didn't know a thing.

"You're name is Randal?"


End file.
